Naughty Girl
by kissa621
Summary: An AU one shot based on the characters of my story Bet on Me. This is not to be confused as a futuristic part of the story but instead a pleasurable "I wish it would happen" moment for our beloved Bella and Jake. Enjoy!


_A/N: _As a birthday present to my very special friend and beta jkane180, I have written this Bet on Me one shot. This is not to be confused as part of the story as it is purely for the pleasure of BoM Jake lovers everywhere!

Be sure to send all of your happy thoughts to jkane180 and wordslinger! Without them, I wouldn't have been able to write this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

JPOV

Bella's hand brushes against my knee under the desk. As if my cock isn't fucking hard enough already, she has to add fuel to the fire. Damn, does she look fucking fine in that cheerleading uniform. I swear I could have popped at the sight of her this morning as she stepped out of her Mustang. Her legs spread open just enough to give me a peak of the matching yellow – what the fuck did she say those things were called? Bloomers? Yeah, that's it. Bloomers with a nice white FHS stamped on the ass. Ugh, my dick throbs at the thought of her fuckable ass.

I can't wait for this bullshit 'reading time' to be up. Keeping my eyes locked on the open book in front of me, I shift in my seat, attempting to hide the obvious hard-on before Mrs. Clark notices a new head popping up for attendance.

Princess runs a single finger up the inseam of my jeans, rising up to mid thigh before returning back down to my knee. She does it again, but this time, she barely touches the crotch of my pants before she switches directions. She's purposefully tantalizing me with her actions. Fucking teasing is what it is. Raising my eyebrow, I give her a sideways glance. She's wearing a smirk, but her eyes stay glued on the library book in front of her.

So she wants to play, hmm? _Oh_ _baby, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I'm the motherfucking master at this game. _

BPOV

My gaze sweeps across the room, searching for any prying eyes before I let my hand casually wander under the desk, brushing my fingers across my partner's knee. My eyes stare at the book in front of me, pretending to read, but all my focus is on my peripheral vision. Aside from a subtle shift in his seat, he remains motionless as my fingers draw small circles along his jean-clad knee.

Jake is crookedly slouched back in his seat, his library book propped upright on the desk with one hand holding it open. His right leg is stretched out in front of him; his other's bent, the knee pressed up against mine. That's the one my fingers are casually ghosting over. I make it seem like an endearing gesture at first, but then they trail a little higher up his thigh. My index finger falls slightly toward the inside, just under the inseam of his jeans. I'm still in the 'safe-zone,' but my eyes glance up to check on Mrs. Clark. There's no hiding where my hand is from her. She's at the perfect angle to see right under this desk. Thankfully, her nose is still stuck in her book.

My fingers ride up to mid-thigh then back down to his knee; my actions remain innocent, though I'm really hoping to turn him on. The way I figure it, he deserves every bit of teasing he gets. I mean, after everything he's put me through in the past, it's time I get some payback. What better way than to give him some sexual stimulation while he can't do anything about it?

Once I reach his knee, my fingers swirl around and make their ascent again, this time getting just a little bit closer to their intended destination. Jake raises an eyebrow and glances over at me, but I keep my eyes averted. _I don't know what you're looking at; I'm not doing anything over here. _

My fingers make little tapping motions up his leg; a new sensation that I'm hoping will get a rise out him – literally – though I can't really tell without looking down. With another quick check on Mrs. Clark, I flatten my palm against his thigh and ride it up his leg until my little finger brushes against his crotch. Through the thick fabric I can't tell if I've managed my goal, and that really sucks. I want to know if what I'm doing is even working on him. Surely it is?

Jake shifts again, pressing his leg up into my palm slightly before he sits up a little straighter, sliding my hand back down to mid thigh. I chance a sideways glance at him; his eyes are locked onto his book, and he doesn't seem hot and bothered at all - much to my dissatisfaction.

_Hmm_.

I sit up a little straighter as well, removing my hand from his thigh completely as I casually turn the page in my book and pretend like I've been reading this entire time.

After a beat, I ever so slowly stretch my arms above my head while arching my back; my cheer top rides up, exposing my stomach to the cool air. This catches Jake's attention as his eyes shift up and down my body, zeroing in on the exposed flesh then my puffed out breasts. I fight off the smile as I bring my hands down, running them through my hair and along the front of my top alluringly to accentuate the parts of my body where I know his hands would like to roam.

Placing both hands back on the table in front of me, I go back to my book, acting as though I didn't make that move for his benefit. Er, the benefit of the monster in his pants anyway.

I nearly jump out of my chair as Jake slips a finger under the hem of my skirt, touching the outside of my upper thigh. My gaze snaps up to Mrs. Clark and around the rest of the classroom before landing on him. His dark eyes are dancing with mirth as he smirks.

With our eyes still locked, he lets his finger follow the hem of my skirt up to the top of my thigh. With a grin of my own, I shake my head at him and cross my legs, effectively dropping his finger from my leg.

I'm having way too much fun teasing him. I know it's going to bite me in the ass later, but it's a good four or five hours until we get home. Hopefully by then he'll be a little more forgiving.

Mrs. Clark's timer dings on her desk, signaling that the twenty minutes of reading time are officially up. I snap my book closed and switch it out for the history textbook in my bag.

"Mrs. Clark," Jake's husky voice is the first to cut through the quiet classroom, "could Bella and I use the lounge? We have a test coming up in history." He uses his never-failing, seductive smile on her.

I swear Mrs. Clark flushes before she nods. "Yes, of course, dear, go right ahead."

Jake's chair scrapes across the linoleum as he stands up. Ripping my history book out of my hands, he turns on his heel and heads for the door at the back of the classroom. I stand a little more slowly and follow him, honestly worried that I've made him angry.

Crossing the threshold of the broom-closet-called-lounge, Jake pulls me inside, nearly shoving me onto the old orange couch as he shuts the door and slides the lock into place. The click resounds loudly in the tiny room, and I briefly wonder if anyone could hear it outside the door. I'm sure Mrs. Clark would have an aversion to the door being locked if she knew.

Jake slowly turns around to face me, his eyes dilated and possibly a shade darker than normal. He stalks closer to me, and I have to fight the urge to squirm under his domineering gaze. I know what that gaze means; it means he wants to take me. _Now_.

He looks downright predatory, and even though it's incredibly hot, I have to be the voice of reason. We're in a closet…in a classroom full of students…during school hours. We can't fool around in here. Someone could hear us - catch us.

Standing up from the couch, I give him my best stern expression.

"Jake-" I start, but he cuts me off with his hands. Gripping onto my hips, he pulls me roughly against him, and the air whooshes out of my lungs.

"Princess, you didn't think I'd let you get away with teasing me, now did you?" He doesn't wait on an answer as his mouth comes crashing down on mine. My hands move up to his biceps, gripping on for dear life as he forcibly takes this kiss from me. Not that I'm really fighting it; more like relinquishing it.

One hand roams down to my thigh, hiking up my skirt and sliding beneath it; his fingers dig into my skin.

"Jesus, I fucking love this skirt," he mumbles against my lips.

I know he loves the skirt, and honestly, I love it too, especially when it gets such an intense reaction out of him.

His hand on my thigh lifts, hooking my leg around his hip while grinding his erection into me and palming my ass. His other hand slides up under my tight top, bunching the fabric as he searches for my breasts. His mouth trails down my jaw line to my neck. I want to throw my head back, but some form of sense comes back to me.

I try to set my leg down, but he grips it tight, holding it to him. "Jake, we can't," I pant. I can't believe I'm already breathy from just this past minute. "Stop, we can't do this here."

"You started this, Princess," he mumbles into my skin, "and you're going to finish it." He emphasizes his words with a small bite to my neck.

I can't help it - I moan.

"I know, and I will," I reply just as Jake's battle with my tight top is finally won. His fingers slip under my bra, clawing at my breast. I bite my lip and fight for words. "When we get home, I promise. We'll finish this. Later."

"No, Princess. We'll finish it here."

One of my hands slip into his hair. I know I should be pulling him away, but I'm not. I'm just gripping at his hair as if my life depends on it.

Scuffling sounds from the classroom, and my eyes shoot straight to the locked exit as I start to panic. The nearest person is maybe four feet from that door, and they could probably hear us already. Frantically, I begin to pull away, moving my hands to his chest to push him back.

"Someone could find us like this!"

Jake calmly grabs my wrists in his two large hands, keeping them pressed against his chest as he looks me straight in the eye. "No one will catch us as long as you stay quiet."

He gives me his sexy crooked smile, but my nerves are too strong. Vehemently I shake my head.

His smile widens a bit more; he drops one of my wrists only to cup my cheek in his warm hand. "Trust me," he whispers as he leans down to kiss me sweetly.

Resting his forehead against mine, he continues, "Come on, Princess, I know you're my good girl, but be bad with me; be my naughty girl."

I don't know what to say; the prospect of it sounds so exciting and fun. I find that I'm even turned on by being called naughty. Before I realize it, I'm nodding with a smile wickedly spreading.

"Yeah," he grunts, "that's my girl."

He doesn't waste any time as his hands roam my body again; my own hands find the hem of his shirt, fisting it while lifting up. I want it off of him. Normally, he takes my hint and rips the shirt off himself, but this time he doesn't. I have it bunched up to his chest before he finally raises his arms, allowing me to remove it completely. I'm a little confused but don't care enough to worry as my hands trace up and down his chest, feeling the hard muscle flex beneath my palms.

He kisses his way to my ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nipping at it before speaking. "Tell me what you want, Princess."

"What?"

Jake squeezes my ass, pulling me tighter into his embrace while grinding himself into me. I gasp at the electric jolt his movement sends through me.

"Tell me what you want…how you want it," he prods. He stops his grinding, but his mouth continues to play, licking, kissing, and biting at my neck and shoulder.

"I… I want you." My cheeks burn; I can feel Jake smile against my heated skin.

"You want me?" he repeats, "What about my cock?"

"Jake-" I start to dismiss him.

"I thought you were my naughty girl. Naughty girls talk dirty," his husky voice croons. "Tell me," he thrusts harder, allowing me to feel every inch of his strained erection, "Do you want my cock?"

"Yes," I answer breathlessly, my chest heaving against his.

The hand splayed across my back pulls me closer while his other hand presses against my abdomen. It slides down, never relieving the pressure as it glides past my hip and onto my thigh. His fingers curl around while his thumb rises under the skirt until it's brushing against my panty line. He palms my thigh, running his fingers the length of the bloomers until they're nearly _there_. My breath hitches, and my center throbs, ready for his touch, begging for it. He barely misses the mark, and I want to let out a whimper of disappointment as his fingers stop moving completely.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Jake asks, his head ducking down to my collarbone and kissing it.

"Y-Yes." My eyes close in preparation for his touch, but it never comes. Opening them again, I find him staring expectantly back at me.

"Say it," he demands, his eyes burning with desire.

"Touch me," I whisper.

His smirk forms. "Where?"

My brows furrow as I bite my lip and shake my head. I don't know how to answer him. I don't know the first thing about talking dirty. Even the idea of it causes me to turn red.

"You started this game, Princess, in there," he nods his head in the direction of the door, "You wanted to turn me on. You wanted the control. I'm giving it to you." He huffs a low laugh before he adds, "Momentarily."

He twists around me, the hand on my back sliding to my front while the hand on my thigh stays in place. His whole body is flush against mine as he slides around, his front now pressing against my back.

He sweeps his lips across my ear as his hand squeezes my thigh. "Now tell me where you want me to touch you."

An idea forms in my mind; it's a win-win in my book as I place my hands on top of his. "Here," I answer, guiding one hand to my breast, "and here." I slide his other to cup my mound.

A low groan emits from Jake's chest as he works his fingers up and down the cloth of my bloomers. He removes his hand from my breast to sweep the hair off of my shoulder, his lips immediately falling on the exposed flesh.

"A zipper?" he remarks almost happily. His fingers begin unzipping my top as his lips follow their descent, kissing halfway down my back, where the trail ends. The garment won't come off of me completely, but it's now loose enough for his hands to wander freely underneath.

Bringing his hand around, he shoves my bra out of the way, finally able to grip and tease my bare breasts the way he wants to. His other hand strokes smoothly up and down my center as I lean back into him, humming.

"What next, Princess? You better tell me soon because we have less than an hour before the bell rings, and we both know you're not leaving this room until I've had my cock buried deep inside you."

Why can't I reciprocate these kinds of words? Yet they can turn me on like no other. I wantonly rub up against him, begging him with my body for more.

"Please, Jake," I plead, my hands moving behind my back and searching for the waistline of his jeans, "I don't want to play anymore." My hands find the button and begin tugging. "I want you to take control now."

I whimper as he withdraws his hand from my mound to help me unbutton his pants and free his erection. He presses it up against my back as my hand moves to palm his bare ass.

His fingers pinch my nipple, eliciting a moan from me as he asks, "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," I whine.

"Say you want me to fuck you." His tone leaves no room for argument as his grip on my breast and waist tightens.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I audibly swallow my embarrassment. "Fuck me, Jake. _Now_."

He growls low in his throat as his hands hike up my skirt, finally hooking his fingers around my bloomers and panties. He pulls them down, his body following until he is kneeling behind me. He helps me to step out of the underwear, discarding them somewhere - I really don't care where with his hands running back up the length of my legs and lifting the skirt so it exposes my ass. Jake bites the plump flesh as one hand ghosts around the front of my thigh.

Slowly he stands, running the length of his body against mine while blowing cool air up my bare spine so my nerve endings twitch and cause me to shiver.

Finally, he brushes the tips of his fingers against my folds and gruffly murmurs, "Know the best thing about this skirt?" He slips a single digit into me. "It's easy access."

A loud "Oh" escapes from my lips before I snap a hand to my mouth, and my eyes dart to the door. I have to remember to be quiet. But it's like fighting a losing battle as Jake slips another finger inside of me, his thumb knuckle pressing against my nub.

I arch my back, slipping a hand between us as I grasp onto his manhood. He lets out a sharp hiss while I let out another moan.

Jake swiftly turns us around, so we're facing the orange couch. His husky voice is low and strained as he commands me, "Bend over and hold onto the headrest."

I do as I'm told, stretching my arms out in front of me as Jake holds me steady by the hips; my skirt is pushed up, exposing my ass as well as what he wants most right now. He palms one cheek, squeezing gently as he slides into home.

"Fuck," he grunts, and I groan. My back arches, pressing me into him and taking him in as far as he'll go. He begins to stroke out of me; one hand slides up and down my spine as the other digs into my hip, holding me steadily against him as he shoves himself back inside.

I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out; my breathing is labored as he reaches up to wrap his hand in my hair. He pulls just enough to keep my back arched as he continuously drives into me; his jeans rub against my thighs.

Little "oh" sounds escape my mouth with each passing thrust as Jake mumbles behind me. "Yes, fuck… Take it, you naughty little girl; take all of it."

His words light a fire within me; as he continues to stroke at a steady pace, my orgasm looms. I can feel it building inside me, coiling around and just waiting to explode. Jake's fingers glide around my front, quickly finding my sweet spot and circling until my legs quiver, and I swear I'm getting light headed. My breathing spikes an octave as he brings me to a new high. The tension inside of me erupts into euphoria as I clamp down around him repeatedly in orgasm.

"We're not done," Jake smugly reminds me, thrusting once more. He buries himself in me, securing me to his hips as he turns us over. We fall into a sitting position on the couch with me impaled on his lap.

As I'm collecting myself, Jake slowly gyrates his hips while trailing open-mouth kisses up my shoulder and neck. Lifting my arm up behind me, I thread my fingers into his hair and guide his mouth to mine. We start out gently, languidly allowing our tongues to dance until I begin grinding myself against him. One hand holds onto my waist guiding my movements while the other roams to my breast. He tweaks my nipple between two fingers, and I throw my head back onto his shoulder and plant my feet firmly on the ground, gaining the added leverage I need to start bouncing up and down on his shaft.

"Fuck yeah," he moans into my ear. "Ride me, Princess." His words spur me on as I quicken my pace, my hands grasping onto his jean covered thighs. His fingers continue to caress my breast as the other hand rubs against my bundle of nerves.

"Ah, yes!" I cry out at the sensation, still sensitive from my previous orgasm.

"Quiet," Jake's uneven breath whispers against my ear, "or they'll hear you."

In my sex induced haze I'd forgotten all about the need to be quiet, though in this moment, I could care less.

Continuing the steady rhythm with my lower half, I rest my head back against Jake's shoulder and bite my lip to keep from screaming. He kisses my ear, my cheek, my jaw.

"Come for me," he pants, his thrusting hips never ceasing to meet mine. "I'm so fucking close," his lips brush against my ear, "but I want you to come first, my dirty girl."

Heat rushes through me as my entire body convulses again. Jake presses his hand against my mouth to muffle my orgasmic cry. Two more thrusts and he's there with me, groaning into my neck.

Panting and exhausted, we fall slack against the couch cushions just as the lunch bell rings.


End file.
